RICH
by AlynaBeryl2
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP!] Tak ada yang bisa menjangkau Richard Park. Seberapa kayanya kau tetap tak bisa menjangkaunya. Richard Park adalah definisi kekayaan yang sesungguhnya. CHANBAEK YAOI
1. Rich 1

**RICH Part 1**

 **Author : Alyna Beryl**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK**

 **Support Cast : Jennie Kim Rose , dll.**

 **Genre : Romance Yaoi Drama**

 **Rating : M**

 **Sorry for typo. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

(Chapter ini hanya diskripsi karakter PCY, yang bosen silahkan skip)

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan sudah menjadi hal biasa. Tidak ada lagi asisten rumah tangga yang biasa datang tiap hari. Atau suara kakek dan suara orang tuanya bahkan saudara perempuannya. Empat tahun terhitung hidup sendirian di AS. Richard Park, akrabnya biasa di panggil di rumah Park Chanyeol adalah seorang penerus Martin Loey, yang tak lain adalah kakeknya. Martin Loey adalah seorang pengembang pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Amerika Serikat.

Kakeknya mendirikan Loey Enterprises sekitar tahun 1991, perusahaan real estate komersial dimana perusahaan ini menjadi perusahaan ritel terbesar dan operator perbelanjaan terbesar di Amerika yang mengoperasikan beberapa platform diantaranya gaya hidup dan properti internasional.

Seorang pria muda berumur 28 tahun mungkinkah bisa meneruskan perusahan sebesar itu?

Sekarang tidak ada waktunya membicarakan bisa atau tidak bisa. Tapi semua ini adalah pilihan. Sejak kematian kakek dan neneknya, Richard sebagai kakak laki-laki dari adiknya Jennie Park mau tidak mau harus meneruskan apa yang dibangun kakeknya. Kematian keduanya bahkan meninggalkan berbagai macam aset yang tidak sedikit dan harus dikelola dengan benar dan tepat.

Contohnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya orang Inggris, menikahi ibunya orang Korea dan mendambakan hidup sederhana di Seoul. Namun takdir berkata lain, nenek meninggal dua bulan setelah pernikahan ayah dan tentu saja kakek tidak mungkin memimpin dua perusahaan sekaligus. Kakek sudah cukup tua ditambah ayah adalah putra tunggal.

Sejak saat itu kontrak dibuat dengan nama ayah yang menjadi penerus utama bisnis nenek di Inggris. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ibu mengerti tentang manajemen, profit dan sebagainya. Tapi ibu hanya tau bagaimana menjadi menantu, istri dan ibu yang baik jadilah Richard sebagai pewaris ketika kakeknya sudah tidak lagi mampu memimpin sendirian.

Dua tahun mengambil alih bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua menjadi berantakan ditahun pertama sehingga kakeknya pun menjadi pemberi saran rutin selama dua tahun belakangan. Ketika kakeknya tiada, Richard hanya memiliki seorang sekertaris cukup tua kepercayaan kakeknya. Dan semua menjadi lebih baik di tahun ketiga.

(The Boltons District, London. Inggris)

Sebelumnya keluarga besar Martin tinggal di The Boltons London. Dimana kawasan elite Inggris itu menjadi tempat terbaik kenangan semasa kecilnya. Selama empat tahun ini, ia hanya bisa pulang sekitar tiga sampai empat kali untuk menemui orang tuanya di Inggris. Sangat sibuk, mereka sama-sama sibuk sehingga hubungan antara orang tua dan anak menjadi renggang dan aneh. Itu bukanlah hal baik namun berubah baik setelah ibunya sering mengunjunginya beberapa bulan belakangan di Seaport District Boston, Massachusetts. Tempat tinggalnya.

Jujur saja, Richard hanya sekali mengunjungi negara kelahiran ibunya. Mungkin saat ia masih lima, terlalu kecil dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki memori apapun disana. Tak ada rencana untuk pergi berkunjung ke Korea, sangat sulit untuk menempatkan jadwal kosong disamping jadwal padat menggelora di list schedule nya setiap hari. Itu sulit.

Walaupun waktunya lebih banyak dirumah tapi tidak semerta merta ia harus sebebas bebasnya pergi kemanapun. Kemunculannya di perusahaan juga bisa terhitung jari, apalagi mengunjungi asetnya adalah hal paling jarang dilakukan. Karena asisten sekertarisnya cukup untuk melakukan perkerjaan masing-masingnya dengan baik.

Yang dilakukannya cukup mudah, yakni investasi, menghadiri rapat besar direksi dan proyek pembangunan aset yang lain juga menandatangani beberapa dokumen tentang perusahaan. Untuk operasional, peninjauan lapangan dan recruitment karyawan semua sudah ada bagian masing-masing.

Pada 2016, Richard menandatangani kemitraan dengan perusahaan telekom untuk menyediakan jaringan Wi-Fi gratis di hampir 150 mall. Sebelumnya Loey Enterprises bersama The Company setuju mengakuisisi Valkey Corporation untuk terus mengembangkan pusat perbelanjaan yang dibeli dari CEO terakhir Valkey Corporation. Dibawah naungan Valkey, mall-mall kecil sudah di tandai sebagai properti milik Loey Enterprises. Setiap tahun aset bertambah, keuntungan menjadi lebih banyak dan Richard akan berusaha mengantarkan Loey Enterprises menjadi perusahaan real estate retail yang memiliki perkembangan pesat dan stabil setiap tahunnya.

Setelah diskripsi rumit yang sukar di mengerti, semua terlalu membingungkan bagi yang tidak terlalu familiar dengan saham, bisnis dan semacamnya. Tumbuh dilingkungan pebisnis menjadikan Richard sangat percaya diri dengan usahanya mengembangkan perusahaan diusia yang terbilang cukup muda dan berani berdiri sendiri. Semua yang diterima Richard tak lantas membuatnya besar kepala namun seluruh majalah yang menyorotinya seakan mendiskripsikan bagaimana pribadinya begitu tertutup terhadap publik yang lebih mengarah kepada sombong.

Sekertarisnya berkata.

' _Seseorang seperti anda memang memiliki hak jawab untuk mengatakan kepada dunia bagaimana pribadi anda yang sesungguhnya. Namun setiap detiknya sangat berharga untuk menghiraukan hal yang lebih penting dari mendengarkan orang beropini tentang keburukan'_

Perkataan sekertarisnya menjadi acuan untuknya agar tetap diam tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi diluar kepentingannya.

Dalam beberapa majalah bisnis di AS, ia digambarkan sebagai pebisnis muda yang misterius. Tidak menyukai menjadi sorotan adalah alasan kenapa banyak orang tak mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya. Loey Enterprises memang memiliki beberapa jadwal wawancara eksklusif dengan majalah dan stasiun televisi AS namun ia selalu diwakilkan.

Foto pemilik asli Loey Enterprises adalah foto kakeknya, Martin Loey. Dan foto penerus tentu saja dirinya, cucu Martin. Walaupun wajahnya sudah terpampang diberbagai majalah dan televisi namun tak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya secara nyata. Dia hanya memiliki kenalan para petinggi yang rata-rata berumur empat puluh tahunan. Bahkan ia tidak terlalu mengingat nama salah satu karyawannya. Dia tertutup dan buruk dalam mengingat apapun. Kelemahan terbesarnya.

Sorotan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tentang bagaimana ia menjadi paket komplit dalam segala sisi. Kaya adalah kata sederhana untuk mendiskripsikan uang atau aset yang dimiliki, namun definisi kaya yang sesungguhnya mungkin Richard Park bisa menjadi salah satu contohnya.

Face Genius, proporsi tubuh, latar belakang keluarga, muda, aset berlimpah adalah definisi paket komplit dari kaya yang sesungguhnya. Itu menjadikan Richard sebagai laki-laki yang sulit dijangkau wanita dengan kekayaan yang jauh dibawah Richard. Tak heran, apapun yang berhubungan dengannya otomatis menjadi konsumsi publik. Media terlalu banyak mencari tahu dan kehidupan pribadi Richard bahkan diliput layaknya selebriti papan atas.

Jennie menjadi salah satu yang paling dirugikan. Adiknya berumur delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Mengambil kuliah jurusan Politic, Philosophy, Economy di Oxford menjadikan adiknya sasaran untuk media menggali informasi tentangnya.

Walaupun jurusan mengarah pada bidang yang sama tapi adiknya memiliki aura modeling yang menjadikan itu sebagai hobby, dia kerap mengikuti gelaran tahunan dalam modeling show brand Channel. Dia seorang model yang paling Richard kagumi, adiknya adalah wanita selain ibunya yang sangat menawan.

Ada sebuah kasus dimana kehidupan asmaranya tak luput dari sorotan media. Richard sering digosipkan dengan Model kenalan adiknya. Aslley, Jenner, Megan dan lainnya. Tetap saja tidak ada yang tau mengenai fakta sesungguhnya. Dari model-model papan atas dari Brand Lingerie dunia, Richard sudah pernah terlibat hubungan dengan dua dari mereka. Namun tak benar-benar serius karena Richard adalah laki-laki super sibuk yang disulitkan jadwal pekerjaan hanya untuk pergi kencan.

Buruk sekali.

Pernah satu kali ayahnya menanyakan kehidupan asmaranya dan rencana menikah di masa depan. Tapi Richard selalu menampiknya dan berkata jika hal itu belum ada gambaran pasti diotaknya. Tentu saja tepisan itu menjadi hal yang dikhawatirkan orang tuanya karena usia Richard sudah cukup matang untuk mulai mencari pendamping hidup.

Setelah enam bukan melajang, Jennie dengan gentar mengenalkannya dengan salah satu aktris sekaligus model terkenal Korea. Namanya Rose, entah siapa nama panjangnya yang jelas Rose adalah aktris sekaligus model yang tengah dipuncak karir saat ini. Jennie bilang Rose sangat di segani di Korea. Rose juga penyanyi terbaik saat ini yang dimiliki Korea. Wanita yang di ceritakan Jennie itu bahkan memiliki dua konser solo, album fisik dan digital dengan penjualan fantastis dan paras menawan yang menjadi daya tarik utama.

Hal penting saat adiknya berceloteh panjang di telefon adalah dia yang entah kenapa sedikit tidak peduli. Ia akan tertarik jika Jennie menceritakan sekolahnya, hobby atau kegiatan orang tuanya. Namun selama tiga puluh menit terlewat, Jennie hanya bercerita tentang orang lain. Bukan bermaksud kasar tapi ayolah ia tidak kenal siapa itu Rose.

Maksudnya belum, mungkin nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **RICH**

 **.**

"Comeback kali ini akan menjadi era terbaik" Seorang hair stylist mengangguk setuju dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mempercantik rambut artisnya.

Berada di puncak karir memang masa yang paling indah. Debut lima tahun yang lalu dengan usia 18 adalah beban. Membintangi beberapa drama sebagai pemeran pendamping adalah awal bagi karirnya setelah salah satu media membuat artikel bagaimana kemampuan aktingnya lebih baik ketimbang pemeran utama. Semua berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah artikel itu terbit, dia mendapat perhatian penuh dadi publik. Mendapatkan peran utama dalam banyaknya tawaran drama dan film.

Selang dua tahun, agensi membuat keputusan untuk Rose mengeluarkan album. Debut sebagai seorang penyanyi menjadi poin tambahan dalam karirnya. Dan jangan lupakan tentang karir modelingnya yang melesat. Sebagai publik figur, Rose sangat menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Dalam segala macam hal, standar kesempurnaan akan menunjang penampilannya. Tentu saja.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Seseorang dibalik punggung hair style sudah siap dengan beberapa cordi. Dia manajer Rose, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Semenjak debut, posisi Baekhyun tak pernah tergantikan. Dia menjadi salah satu kepercayaan Rose dan menjadi yang paling dekat dengan sang artis untuk membagi kekhawatirannya. Saking dekatnya, Rose bahkan pernah dituding media jika wanita itu mengencani manajernya sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi bahan lelucon antara Baekhyun dan Rose.

Baekhyun bukanlah manajer dengan penampilan kebapak-bapakan dan cupu. Dia pemuda 25 tahun yang memiliki selera fashion bagus dan wajah yang tampan. Baekhyun menjadi dambaan diantara cordi noona dan staff agensi. Mungkin jika surat lamarannya waktu itu tidak tertulis menjadi manajer, pasti CEO akan menimbang-nimbangnya debut sebagai idol.

Dunia sedang adil ditengah ketidakadilan.

 **TBC or Delete?**

.

.

 **Hai**

 **FF ini akan menjadi FF yang pendek setiap chapternya. Karna saya akan gunain 1000k words tiap chapter. Dan setelah chapter ini saya up, saya akan sibuk dengan skripsi saya. Anggap saja ini sebagai hiburan wkwk**

 **Oke jangan lupa buat Vote, Comment dan Follow. Jika kalian lebih nyaman baca di wp tinggal comment dibawah nanti saya publish di wp juga.**

 **Terimakasih**


	2. rich 2

**Author : Alyna Beryl**

 **Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Rich 2**

 _(yang gasuka skip aja)_

.

.

.

.

.

Ada saatnya dimana Richard merasa saudaranya sudah dewasa. Dia tak akan bisa menerima jika dua puluh tahun berani melakukan lebih jauh dari ciuman, apalagi itu adiknya sendiri. Memang gaya pertemanan barat berbeda dengan timur tapi siapa sangka tujuannya mengosongkan jadwal kerjanya untuk menemui Jennie di backstage terbayar dengan tontonan dua orang remaja yang saling bercumbu di lorong.

Ibu akan memarahinya jika membiarkan Jennie lebih liar dari mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Ya Tuhan, darimana gadis itu belajar sesuatu yang intim?" Richard menggerutu sepanjang lorong tapi tetap langkahnya mendekat kearah Jennie.

"Pergilah!"

Suaranya cukup pelan namun terkesan tegas setelah berhasil memisahkan pria itu dari adiknya. Sepersekian detik termangu, Jennie akhirnya memberikan reaksi terhadap tindakan kakaknya.

"Ugh, kenapa kau datang kemari?!" Ujar Jennie ketus dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Wajar jika Jennie kesal. Richard tidak pernah sekalipun sudi mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hal diluar konteksnya selain berkumpul dengan keluarga di Inggris. Bahkan dia datang tanpa memberitahu dan mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Kapan kau ke Korea?"

"Fuck, pulanglah Oppa! Pertama kali kau datang kemari dan kau hanya menanyakan hal itu?!"

Entah kenapa Richard menyukai ketika Jennie memanggilnya 'oppa'. Karena gadis itu selalu memanggilnya dengan nama tapi ibu selalu mengingatkan Jennie untuk bersikap sopan terhadapnya agar etika dengan yang lebih tua masih ada.

"Ada beberapa hal yang akan kulakukan di Korea bulan depan. Kapan eventmu di Seoul?"

Jennie melirik kakaknya sedikit. Lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Tanggal empat bulan depan. Kenapa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama. Dan kenapa belakangan ini event mu begitu banyak? Apa kuliahmu berjalan dengan baik??"

"Kenapa mendadak peduli?!" Sungut Jennie hingga kerutan samar muncul di sekitar dahi Richard.

"Kau adikku ingat?! Lagipula aku ke Korea karena agensi yang kau ceritakan melakukan kerjasama dengan Loey untuk membuka galeri artisnya di AS"

"Apa kau bercanda Oppa?! Jadi bulan depan kau bisa bertemu dengan Rose?? Akan kutanyakan jadwa--"

Richard menggeram, dengan cepat menyela ucapan adiknya. "Berhenti membicarakan Rose! Tidak ada hubungannya kita ke Korea dengan Rose"

Jennie termangu setalah melihat sikap aneh kakaknya.

"Beri aku 5000 USD jika kau menyukai Rose setelah melihatnya" Desis Jennie sembari menepuk-nepuk kecil dada kakaknya.

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari itu tanpa harus menyukai Rose, adik manis" Jawab Richard mengejek lalu pergi berlalu begitu saja dengan sekertaris tua disamping kakaknya.

••

Malam ini Seoul nampak riuh dan jalanan begitu padat merayap. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang sekilas, melihat artisnya tengah disibukkan dengan naskah drama yang baru diterimanya. Senyuman kecil mendadak merekah di bibir Baekhyun, dia menyukai saat image Rose terlihat baik dimata publik karena pribadi Rose yang memang baik.

Jika definisi sempurna bisa menggambarkan seseorang. Baekhyun akan menyematkannya kata itu dibelakang nama Rose. Bukan bermaksud memuja artisnya, dia hanya ingin mengatakan jika Rose adalah seseorang yang minim melakukan kesalahan. Gadis itu selalu berhati-hati dan pekerja keras.

Senyumnya tersemat sejenak lalu mulai menepi setelah sampai di depan gedung agensi.

"Kita sampai, pergilah keruangan Sanjangnim dulu, ia ingin menemuimu. Aku akan memakirkan mobilnya sebentar" Baekhyun memecah keheningan ketika suasana begitu sunyi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti" Beberapa kamera fans menyoroti Rose ketika sang idol baru keluar dari dalam mobil. Gadis itu menyapa fansnya seperti biasa lalu punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu lobi.

Agensi Rose bisa dikatakan sangat besar. Agensi kompeten yang memiliki reputasi baik bukan hanya dari pemilik namun juga dari staff dan artisnya. Pengaruh nama agensi SNEnt begitu luar biasa, entertaining yang disuguhkan sungguh berkualitas. Tak heran, sebutan One and Only lebih pantas untuk SNEnt dari pada One of The Best Three.

"Hai Rose" Ketukan high heels begitu kentara diatas lantai marmer. Sang artis duduk dengan segan saat CEO Lee Song Nam menunjuk sofa didepannya.

Rose yakin ada hal serius yang akan dibicarakan dengannya mengingat suasana yang begitu canggung tak seperti biasa.

Disisi lain Baekhyun yang baru sampai di lantai satu melihat rekan-rekanya cukup sibuk di meja kerjanya masing-masing. Bukannya hal biasa melihat ini tapi sekarang hampir tengah malam, dia refleks mengecek jam tangannya untuk memastikan. Mereka lembur untuk apa? Mungkinkah comeback artis?

"Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus mengatur lagi jadwal artismu. Sanjangnim menundanya" Alis Baekhyun tertekuk bingung. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan dia tak merasa mendapat info apapun.

Dia mendekat kearah Suho di sudut ruangan. Menyambar kursi kosong dan mendudukinya. "Aku tidak tau ada teaser apapun. Dan kenapa harus melibatkan jadwal artis lain jika ingin comeback"

"Kau tidak mengerti juga rupanya" Suho memutar kursinya menghadap Baekhyun. Layar komputernya menunjukkan artis seagensi yang juga menyita perhatian Baekhyun setahun ini "Ada apa??"

"Ini tentang Kai. Dispatch menghubungi kami jika artikel Kai akan diterbitkan diseluruh portal berita minggu depan jika sanjangnim tidak membayar uang tutup mulut sebesar lima ratus juta won" Jelas Suho dengan volume rendah sembari kedua matanya bergulir kesana kemari. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi karena mereka sedang bergosip.

"Aku ragu sanjangnim akan mengeluarkan lima ratus untuk sebuah artikel. Apa itu skandal yang besar?" Pertanyaan itu mengundang anggukan cepat Suho. "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana popularitas Kai tidak pernah mati walau boy grup mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari sembilan tahun. Dia center dan itu buruk saat publik yang selalu mengeluh-eluhkannya berganti menghujatnya setelah artikel itu terbit"

"Dia terlibat kasus penganiyayaan"

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya. Mana mungkin, maksudnya selama ini Kai sangat bersih dari skandal. Pria itu tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Korbannya koma dan Ya Tuhan aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir. Lihat saja managernya sangat pusing dengan berita ini"

Tak menunggu lama, Baekhyun bangun setelah menepuk pundah Suho berterimakasih. Langkahnya cepat mengikis jarak dari ruang kerjanya ke ruang sanjangnim. Begitu sampai di depan pintu besar Lee, Baekhyun masuk tanpa ragu setelah mengetuknya.

Pemandangan yang tidak biasa menyapanya saat masuk. dimana Rose menunduk dalam didepan sanjangnim. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Manager Byun, aku mohon bujuk artismu. Ini untuk kebaikan agensi" Tuan Lee kembali pada meja kerjanya untuk memberikan ruang kepada Baekhyun untuk bicara dengan Rose di sofa ruangan tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Oppa, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini" Baekhyun melihat Rose sesenggukan didepannya. Ingin sekali memeluknya tapi Baekhyun masih tau diri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tau kan? Kau sebenarnya tau tapi kenapa kau berbohong?!" Rose memukul lengannya beberapa kali. Sebelum Baekhyun menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk berhenti.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu. Aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk kusembunyikan Rose" kecuali perasaanku tentunya.

"Sanjangmin menginginkan skandal kencan untuk menutupi kasus Senior Kai. Dan mereka ingin aku melakukannya setelah skandal penganiyayaan itu terbit" Dua kali rasanya Baekhyun dibuat terkejut tanpa membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Apa yang ditakutinya akhirnya terjadi dan sialnya terjadi pada artisnya.

"Kita akan mencari cara. Ka--"

"Tidak ada cara lain selain skandal kencan Manager Byun. Mau tidak mau skandal ini harus tetap dilakukan" Potong cepat Lee Song Nam.

••

Ruang meeting kemarin kedatangan beberapa orang orang tinggi yang sangat asing. Dari AS katanya, mereka mendiskusikan tentang sebuah galeri seni dan urusan pribadi di ruang sanjangnim setelahnya. Sesuatu yang tidak mengherankan ketika Baekhyun membuang jauh keingintahuannya selain jadwal Rose satu minggu kedepan.

Dia mengomel di telefon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jadwal official Rose yang diterimanya kemarin baru di mulai jam delapan pagi tapi diam-diam mereka memesankan tiket pesawat untuk rose jam lima. Bodohnya jam lima dia masih sibuk terlentang diatas kasur.

Tanpa sadar dia melewatkan tiga jam untuk membuang-buang waktu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku baru bisa terbang jam sepuluh?!"

"Aku tau dia akan menghadiri pembukaan galeri seni tapi dia juga butuh manager"

"Apa kau bilang?? Yakk bajingan bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak memberi tau Rose kalau aku tidak bersamanya?!!!"

"Persetan!"

Baekhyun menutup telfonnya sepihak. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi Rose karena gadis itu masih didalam pesawat. Perjalanan dua belas jam terlalu memakan waktu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengamuk menunggu jam sepuluh.

"Ohh kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah" Tidak ada habisnya Baekhyun mengomel. Pergi mandi, berpakaian bahkan makan pun omelannya tak juga putus. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sedang marah.

Semua ia kemas dengan rapi. Koper mini sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun, lagipula ia hanya menyusul Rose dan kembali ke Korea. Dia singgah di AS hanya untuk berteduh. Setelannya cukup rapi jika hanya digunakan berteduh.

Jam sembilan tepat arlojinya berbunyi. Baekhyun memasukkan kopernya kebagasi lalu melaju pergi meninggalkan area parkir apartemennya. Mudah-mudahan dewi fortuna hinggap di pundak agar dia selamat sampai bandara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter kali ini lebih pendek dan kabar baiknya saya udah ada gambaran kalo pcy bbh bakal ketemu di chapter depan. Tunggu aja.**

 **Dan mohon maaf karena entah kenapa font di ffn selalu berantakan abis di update padahal kalo di wp baik-baik aja. Ada yang bisa kasih pencerahan?**

 **Oke seperti biasa. Ga bosan bosannya saya ngingetin REVIEW!!**

 **TOLONG BERHENTI JADI SIDERS!! APA SUSAHNYA REVIEW PERMISA SEKALIAN!**


	3. rich 3

**ALYNA BERYL**

 **Cast : CHANBAEK**

(Yang gasuka skip aja)

Pukul sebelas malam pesawat dari Korea baru saja landing di John F Kennedy Airport. Satu jam delay membuat banyak penumpang tergeletak disepanjang kursi tunggu dengan pikiran masing masing. Mengindahkan tentang leher sampai punggung yang tegang, pantat panas juga kulit kering karena AC kabin.

Sibuk dengan koper yang dibawanya, Baekhyun jadi tak memperdulikan pening dikepala karena perbedaan zona waktu. Sampai bahunya tertepuk barulah jiwanya tersadar. "Kau berjalan seperti orang gila sampai lupa bahwa kau berangkat bersamaku"

Cengiran lebar tercetak disana namun tak lantas membuatnya lupa untuk kembali berjalan cepat. Mungkin lebih cepat.

"Sekalian maraton saja sana!"

Teriakan kesal berasal dari belakang punggungnya cukup pantas untuk diacuhkan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghentikan sebuah mobil milik perusahaan yang akan melewatinya. Mobil perusahaan yang tidak niat menjemput.

Ada ratusan panggilan tak terjawab bersarang dan notif yang tak kunjung diam. Ponselnya bergetar tak terkendali walau begitu yang menjadi sorotan utama selalu artisnya. Bola mata Baekhyun bergulir kesana kemari sembari menunggu jawaban dari seberang telefon. Keadaan jalan yang macet ditambah bunyi klakson mobil saling bersautan membuatnya ingin sekali membanting ponselnya keluar.

"Halo"

"Rose kau dimana?"

"Ahh kau managernya"

"Hei siapa kau?! Bedebah sialan dimana Rose?!"

Amukannya bahkan tak mendasar. Baekhyun hanya asal amuk secara otomatis dia panik karena tak tau kabar Rose setelah dia didalam pesawat.

"Datanglah ke Seaport District Boston, Massachusetts. Dia aman bersamaku"

Suara itu cukup berat namun asing ditelinga. Sadar dia tidak terlalu kampungan karena tau pria itu memberikan sebuah alamat dikawasan elite. Nafasnya sedikit berhembus lega begitu tau Rose tidak ditempat kumuh, kucel dan dekil. Setelah hari ini selesai, positif Baekhyun ingin gajinya dinaikkan.

"Kita ke Seaport District Boston, Massachusetts"

••

Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru arah. Baekhyun kembali melihat pesan diponselnya, mengecek no apartemen si pria bersuara berat. Lima menit berdiri ditempat yang benar, dia tak kunjung menekan interkom. Melihat betapa besarnya hunian mewah yang ditempati pria bersuara berat membuat kepercayaan dirinya menciut sekecil kacang polong.

Dadanya bergemuruh kala daun pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Tak ada seorang pun dibaliknya sehingga Baekhyun ragu untuk mengambil langkah. Hyejin sang cordi yang ikut bersamanya terus mendorong dorong bahunya untuk segera masuk.

"Mari silahkan masuk"

Ada seorang pria tua dengan setelan rapi dan rambut klemis muncul dari balik dinding. Senyuman kecil namun santun mampu membuat kaki Baekhyun berjalan masuk. Kesan pertama masuk rasanya dia malu dengan tagihan apartemen miliknya yang Baekhyun keluhkan cukup mahal. Dia mengeluh setiap tahun tanpa sadar jika apartemen milik pria bersuara berat nyatanya mampu membeli puluhan apartemen serupa miliknya sekali tagihan.

Seisi apartemen terlalu futuristik sampai dia merasa kuno sendiri.

"Mr. Byun?"

"Ohh, ya."

Pantatnya terpendam diatas sofa empuk. Hyejin membantu mengambil alih Rose diatas ranjang pria bersuara berat itu untuk dipapah keluar. Baekhyun memberi kode Hyejin untuk duluan menuju mobil.

"Sebelum kau berfikir yang tidak tidak tentangku, aku akan menjelaskannya dulu"

Iris Baekhyun menelisik setiap sisi tubuh si pria yang dipanggilnya pria bersuara berat. Dia ingat sekali pernah berpapasan dengan pria ini saat berada di gedung agensi. Rombongan pria asing dan tinggi dari AS datang untuk mendiskusikan kerja sama dan Baekhyun yakin sekali didalam rombongan pria ini salah satunya.

Tampilannya cukup menjanjikan. Alis tebal, surai legam berponi menjuntai, garis wajah tegas dan bibir kissable. Baekhyun menebak dia bukan sembarang orang. Apalagi setelan licin dan bross keemasan di bagian dada.

"Nama Koreaku Park Chanyeol. Aku pemilik Loey Enterprises dan beberapa minggu yang lalu aku datang ke SNEnt untuk urusan bisnis" Oh bagus sekali. Baekhyun tau perusahaan apa Loey Enterprises.

"Rose mabuk berat dan dia menunggu managernya datang. Karena kau tidak kunjung datang, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dan berhenti menatapku dengan sinis!"

"Mungkin ini cukup mengejutkan untukmu. Mereka bilang akan memberitahumu setelah ini tapi aku berbaik hati memberitahumu sekarang. SNEnt memberikan banyak keuntungan di pembukaan galeri, cafetaria juga store di hari pertama. Mungkin galerinya baru diresmikan pembukaannya malam ini, tapi antusiasme fans sungguh luar biasa. Jadi aku menyayangkan jika melepaskan kerjasama dengan SNEnt" Lanjut Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin intinya saja Mr. Park"

Penjelasan Chanyeol yang panjang nyatanya hanya menambah pusing di kepala. Dia ingin Chanyeol meringkasnya lalu membiarkannya pergi pada 10 menit berikutnya. Tapi kalimat Chanyeol yang barusan keluar seketika membuat dadanya berdentum keras. Kelopaknya membesar seperti ingin mempersilahkan bola matanya tumpah.

SNEnt akan membuat skandal kencan antara Rose dan Chanyeol di hari minggu. Mereka melakukan pertemuan mendadak saat pembukaan galeri beberapa jam yang lalu. Kerjasama bisnis memang menguntungkan tapi Chanyeol cukup keberatan dengan keterlibatannya dalam urusan kencan walau itu hanya pura-pura.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, SNEnt cukup gila dalam melindungi artisnya terutama Kai. Mereka tidak akan mungkin merelakan si tambang emas ditelan bobroknya artikel media. Tapi Baekhyun cukup kecewa saat usaha baik itu harus mengkambing hitamkan orang lain.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau seberapa sibuknya pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu tapi kerjasama ini terlalu menjanjikan. Kuharap kau bisa membujuk Mr. Lee agar tidak melibatkanku setidaknya berusahalah agar dia berubah pikiran"

Dan Chanyeol melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun cukup sadar diri dengan posisinya. Tidak ada hak untuk datang ke ruang sanjangnim dan mendiskusikan perihal kencan ini. Dia hanya manager artis, bukan CEO atau direktur.

"Aku akan mencobanya" _atau mungkin tidak_.

Chanyeol bahkan ragu dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol ragu, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri? Dia tidak akan mungkin berhak melakukan itu.

••

Kembali kerutinitas seperti biasa, Baekhyun terlambat berangkat kerja di pagi kedua. Dia yakin bahwa penampilannya seratus persen sempurna tapi teguran bahkan sudah menyambutnya di depan lobi. Wajahnya seketika masam ketika melihat susunan laporan yang menumpuk hampir mengambil setengah meja kerjanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Pertanyaan dari sebelah mejanya menandakan bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak benar-benar baik pagi ini. Banyak yang melihat Baekhyun seperti pemabuk gila dengan penampilannya yang berantakan tapi faktanya manager kecil itu hanya menginginkan sedikit istirahat.

"Aku harusnya izin hari ini" Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Dia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat dan kembali kerumah tepat waktu.

Tidak ada jadwal untuk Rose hari ini sehingga dia bisa bersyukur hanya tinggal di kantor sampai malam nanti.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kopi pagimu??" Suho menawar untuk segelas kopi ditangannya, namun Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh dengan gelengan lemah. Dia melewatkan kopinya kesekian kali untuk segelas teh.

Baekhyun merubah air mukanya lebih serius. Irisnya menatap fokus pada layar komputer dengan jemari yang menari sibuk diatas keyboard. Kesekian kalinya pesan di emailnya bagai berondong jagung. Artikelnya sudah terbingkai di seluruh portal berita dan Baekhyun sudah memberitahu Rose untuk kencannya pada jam dua belas malam nanti.

Bibirnya tersungging keatas, tidak yakin dengan skandal kencan ini bisa menutupi skandal Kai. Mungkin SMEnt sudah tidak betah menyembunyikan anak emasnya lebih lama di basement.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun disibukkan dengan mengatur jadwal Rose yang baru dan beberapa tawaran photoshot untuk minggu depan. Terlalu banyak hingga tujuh hari rasanya tak cukup untuk sekedar meluruskan punggung. Dia berharap skandal kencan ini tak mempengaruhi jadwal Rose minggu depan karena jika iya dia akan menjadi pemuda paling malang di perusahaan.

Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun membuka emailnya untuk melihat tagihan listrik Rose yang lupa dibayarnya. Tapi urung karena bersamaan dengan artikel Rose yang di rilis eksklusif sekarang ini. Rose sempat mengirim pesan padanya ketika gadis itu melakukan kencan pura-puranya. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan jika emailnya akan sepenuh ini.

 _[BREAKING] Artis papan atas yang tengah naik daun, Rose. Tertangkap kamera paparazi sedang berkencan di Sky Park malam ini dengan seorang pemilik bisnis real estate US, Park Chanyeol._

 _Kabar beredar bahwa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Juni. Dan pada pembukaan galeri di US baru baru ini mereka diyakini bertemu secara diam diam disebuah apartemen mewah milik Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun berdoa setelah skandal ini beredar agar kritikan tidak terlalu keras melukai hati Rose. Dia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu terluka.

••

Alarm suara ayamnya berdering memenuhi setiap sudut kamar. Tangannya menyapu nakas, mematikan dengan cepat alarm lalu bangun dengan setengah sadar. Wajah kusutnya terlihat malas melihat beberapa notif skandal kencan menyebalkan mengubur notif fotonya yang baru diunggah tadi malam di instagram.

 _[BREAKING] SNEnt telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa keduanya benar sedang menjalin..._

 _[BREAKING] Pagi ini SNEnt mengkonfirmasi jika Rose telah berpacaran..._

Baekhyun memilih satu berita untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan orang lain tentang skandal ini.

 _1\. Apa hanya aku yang tidak tau siapa pebisnis itu ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _2\. Aku tau siapa Park Chanyeol dari Forbes._

 _3\. Dia pebisnis terkenal di US, kalian yang tidak tau pastilah bodoh._

 _4\. Lucu sekali dengan komentar yang tidak mengenal siapa itu PARK CHANYEOL atau RICARD ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _5\. 100% Rose akan menjadi jutawan setelah ini. Bagaimana dia menggoda pebisnis itu???_

 _6\. Ini aneh._

Dia menyentuh close bottom lalu men-scroll lebih cepat keatas untuk melihat berita terbaru. Ada satu artikel yang cukup menarik dan baru saja rilis satu jam yang lalu.

 _ **Halo, aku adalah Bae Irene.**_

 _ **Jika kau bertanya apa aku pemilik departemen store terbesar di Korea? Jawabannya adalah ya. Mungkin beberapa orang penasaran kenapa aku mempostingnya di Pann. Tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk itu. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan ini tanpa ada basa-basi lagi.**_

 _ **Berita kencan antara Rose dan Park Chanyeol adalah kebohongan. Karena tahun lalu, aku menemui Ricard Park atau Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya untuk menjalin kerjasama di US. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk menjatuhkan siapapun tapi aku mengatakan ini untuk memohon kepada kalian yang membuat berita palsu agar berhenti menyebar kebohongan. Pria yang ada di foto itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol, aku bisa menjaminnya.**_

 _ **Mereka bisa memakai nama besar Park Chanyeol dan mulai mengarang cerita mereka sendiri. Bahkan menyuruh Rose berciuman untuk skandal murahan seperti ini, menurutku itu adalah tindakan kejam.**_

 _ **20.000like.**_

Otot wajah Baekhyun seketika kaku. Dia memang belum melihat foto kencan Rose dan berniat melewatinya. Tapi benarkah mereka menyuruhnya berciuman?

Dengan segera ibu jarinya menelusuri kolom pencarian. Dia melihat banyak sekali foto kencan Rose yang dirilis tadi malam. Dan beberapa foto memang tidak terlalu jelas. Ada satu foto yang membuat Baekhyun mengerut dahi. Pria dengan binnie dan coat tebal cukup mirip dengan postur Chanyeol tapi saat syalnya tersingkap untuk mencium Rose, genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada ponselnya mengerat dengan marah. Dia bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

Sialan!

Bedebah itu bermain dibelakangnya. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik ranselnya dan menemukan kartu nama Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya panggilan telefon antar negara itu pun tersambung.

 **TBC**

 **TOLONG BERHENTI JADI SIDERS!! APA SUSAHNYA REVIEW PERMISA SEKALIAN!**


	4. Rich 4 (04-17 05:14:48)

**ALYNA BERYL**

.

(Yang ga suka skip aja)

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja mengambil langkah tak jauh dari bandara, Baekhyun sudah mendapat kesialan. Dompetnya terjatuh entah dimana, padahal dia sudah yakin telah mengantonginya pada saku coatnya. Satu jam dia menunggu di tepi jalan lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Bisa dibilang dia hampir saja terlantar jika Chanyeol tidak segera menghubunginya. Peluhnya sebesar biji jagung dan perutnya keroncongan tak tau malu. Walau pun begitu Baekhyun tak lupa menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan dompetnya. Dia tak memiliki sepeserpun untuk memesan taksi jadi Chanyeol menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Awalnya mereka akan bertemu disebuah restoran sepulang Chanyeol dari kantornya. Tapi Baekhyun melihat objek lain didepannya, netranya membaca NoMad Bar pada plakat kecil diatas pintu masuk yang begitu elegan. Chanyeol mengubah tempatnya tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun dan si kecil tidak terlalu familiar dengan sebuah bar atau pub. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan aroma alkohol.

Sepatu kets dengan tepi sedikit kotor dan penampilan kasual yang digunakan Baekhyun sangat kontras dengan banyak pria bersetelan jas dengan sepatu hitam runcing disini. Dia seperti pemuda tersesat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin bertemu ditempat seperti ini" Baekhyun membuka suara pada detik pertama saat bertemu Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan bisnis jadi tempat ini lebih cocok dari pada restoran Baekhyun"

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah mulai berbicara informal.

"Apa kau sering kemari? Ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Ini pertama kali"

"Kau tidak pernah minum?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pertama kali ketempat seperti ini bukan berarti aku tidak pernah minum Baekhyun"

"Ohh"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku kemari ingin kau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat. Rose mendapat banyak sekali kritikan. Apa kau tidak berfikir jika menggantikanmu dengan seseorang sangat beresiko?! Aku hanya diberi waktu dua hari untuk membuatmu datang ke Korea dan mendiskusikan ini dengan CEO Lee"

Chanyeol membuang muka. Rautnya nampak lelah malam ini. Banyak pekerjaan dan seluruhnya belum terselesaikan. Dia hanya ingin pulang tapi Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengannya jadi pemuda itu pengecualian.

"Aku tidak bisa" Baekhyun mendesah. Alisnya menukik tajam merasa tak percaya.

Seseorang kemudian menyela.

"Apapun masalah kalian bisa dibicarakan dengan baik. Kami memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa untuk kalian. Jadi jangan sampai bertengkar" Seorang bartender dengan dasi terikat erat meletakkan dua buat minuman berukuran kecil disamping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih"

Setelah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Bartender itu kemudian beringsut pergi.

"Apa alasannya Chanyeol?"

Pria itu mengecek jamnya. Besok jadwalnya sangat padat mulai pagi jadi Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun berhenti mengatakan omong kosong dan membiarkannya pulang untuk istirahat lebih awal.

"Skandal ini disepakati sepihak. Aku tidak memiliki urusan untuk itu dan aku juga tidak mengenal Rose. Apa alasanku cukup jelas untukmu??"

2, 3 gelas mereka tegak bergantian. Tatapan intens satu sama lain tak mengindahkan suasana bar yang semakin malam menjadi lebih ramai. Suara dentingan gelas berkaki di setiap sisi mereka saling bersautan riuh.

"Kau mungkin memiliki segalanya tapi untuk artisku akan kulakukan apapun. Bantu aku kali ini dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Chanyeol melihat jika Baekhyun terlalu frustasi dengan skandal ini. Mungkin jika Chanyeol pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab, hal ini pasti dimanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Apa kau menyukai artismu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ya benar dia menyukai Rose tapi Ya Tuhan, bisakah Chanyeol tidak se frontal itu?

"Tidak mungkin"

"Tentang mendiskusikan skandal itu, aku akan memikirkannya jadi kau tidak perlu memberikan apapun untukku"

Kelopak Baekhyun melebar. Binar matanya sangat menyenangkan. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun hanya membuka lebar bibirnya terlalu senang. Cukup melegakan.

Beberapa kali mereka minum tapi bartender tak kunjung berhenti menuangkan minuman yang mereka bilang istimewa itu. Mood keduanya berubah drastis, sesaat setelah merasakan rasa sakit pada kepala akibat alkohol yang mereka minum. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan, sepertinya dia cukup untuk malam ini.

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kurasa sampai disini saja Baekhyun"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan fokus. Entah minuman apa yang diberikan bartender itu yang jelas beberapa gelas tadi lumayan untuk membuat kabut disekitar matanya.

Selangkah demi selangkah Chanyeol menjauh dari bahu sempit yang masih tergolek diatas meja bar. Setelah membayar bill, Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti orang linglung. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun membayar tagihan minumannya tapi dia tak kuasa untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin sial setelah dompet pemuda itu hilang.

"Baekhyun"

Nyatanya Chanyeol kembali untuk membuat Baekhyun bangun dari kursinya. Dia bukan pria kejam sejujurnya.

Dia memapah Baekhyun yang melemas sekuat tenaga. Persetan dengan pandangan orang lain, Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk membawa beban selain tubuhnya. Dia jadi tidak ada wibawanya karena memapah Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya. Membanting tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Ketika kelopaknya mulai terpejam, gejolak itu datang lagi. Gejolak nikmat yang menyakitkan.

Dia berusaha menggapai ponselnya pada nakas untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya agar dibawakan beberapa butir obat. Sesuatu yang aneh menyiksa tubuhnya namun Chanyeol terlalu kacau untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tangannya bertumpu disisi ranjang. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang hampir terjerembab kebawah karena pening. Dia menghampiri seseorang yang sekarang menggeliat tak nyaman di atas sofa. Rupanya Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Tubuhku terasa aa...aneh" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya mendengar rintihan Baekhyun. Dia juga tersiksa dan Baekhyun membuat suasananya menjadi entahlah, lebih panas.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar hingga si pemilik terpelanting dengan kesadaran minim. Dia tidak protes karena sibuknya tersita pada apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini tubuh mereka memanas. Sesuatu yang terasa aneh seperti menjalar di seluruh permukaan tubuh mereka. Tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman menuntut. Mungkin ada dua puluh persen kesadaran mereka berteriak tidak namun kenikmatan delapan puluh persen lebih banyak.

Gejolak aneh membutakan mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Baekhyun Melebarkan pahanya diatas ranjang setelah Chanyeol menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar. Pria itu membuka celana Baekhyun tegesa, tak lupa menanggalkan dalaman yang menggantung diantara paha. Kepala Chanyeol berada diantara kaki Baekhyun dengan sebuah penis yang menjadi mainannya. Berulang kali Baekhyun meredam desahannya dengan mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol namun tetap saja desahan itu keluar dengan bebasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mengagumkan" Suara berat milik Chanyeol semakin membutakan Baekhyun. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya Chanyeol dan seks.

Kedua bibir mereka basah. Benang saliva tipis tercipta setelah mereka mempertemukan kembali kedua belah bibir masing-masing. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah kebagian dada. Meremas kuat disana dan meninggalkan cubitan kecil pada puncak yang menonjol dibalik pakaian Baekhyun. Dia memainkan lidahnya lihai, turun kebawah untuk mengecap rahang dan leher si pemuda.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tidak..."

Namun dasarnya tubuh mereka tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak ada penolakan dan hanya ada kenikmatan. Saling mendesah untuk mencapai kepuasan pada penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tatapan Chanyeol mendadak cukup memikat ditengah gerakan tubuh pria itu saat menumbuk lubang Baekhyun tapi yang di tatap hanya membalasnya tanpa arti.

Malam luar biasa yang hanya akan menguap terlupakan di hari selanjutnya.

Dua anak adam saling duduk bersingkuran diatas ranjang. Yang satu masih tergelung selimut dan satunya lagi sudah rapi dengan kemeja maroonnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana suasana di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Mereka saling diam sampai kecanggungan pun tak terelakkan. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh, harusnya Chanyeol sudah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya di kantor. Tapi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa penjelasan rasanya terlalu kejam.

"Jika kau ingin marah. Lakukan" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu masih tampak mengantuk.

"Lupakan saja itu sudah terjadi. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" Disisi ranjang kiri tepatnya dimana Chanyeol duduk, pria itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ada sedikit keterkejutan di rautnya walau pun tak berlangsung lama.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Baekhyun bergumam diseberang.

Sepersekian detik Chanyeol melirik lagi, lalu meringis melihat pundak Baekhyun penuh akan tandanya.

"Entah kenapa aku masih merasa bersalah padamu. Untuk menebus rasa bersalah ini aku akan melakukan konferensi pers sesuai keinginanmu" Kali ini Chanyeol yakin dengan keputusannya namun Baekhyun berpendapat lain.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan skandal itu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika tidak berkenan. Jangan paksa dirimu"

"Lagipula semalam kita mabuk dan tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jangan terlalu terbebani dengan itu. Aku bukan wanita yang akan merengek untuk sebuah tanggung jawab" Tambah Baekhyun.

"Kau gay?" Baekhyun seketika melempar Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. "Apa aku terlihat seperti gay?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, Baekhyun seperti pemuda yang mudah dicintai oleh banyak orang. Tak terkecuali seorang pria.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan konferensi itu besok. Jadi kita ke Korea nanti malam" Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menurut saat Chanyeol hanya melenggang pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah handuk dan setelannya yang telah bersih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya"

Ini bukan pertama kali Baekhyun menaiki pesawat first class tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda saat menaikinya dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia tidak nyaman karena terus berganti posisi. Nyatanya Baekhyun bahkan semakin tidak nyaman jika Chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya. Baekhyun masih merasa jika Chanyeol orang asing sehingga wajar saja jika dia tidak nyaman.

"Jika kau lelah tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sampai"

"Ide yang bagus"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Dia menaikkan volume musiknya untuk membantunya cepat tertidur. Bukannya Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri tapi sejak malam itu, Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya. Walau dia sempat memergoki pria itu memandanginya beberapa kali namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki malu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Sedangkan dibalik punggung Baekhyun, pria yang masih termenung menatap pemuda disampingnya itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia suka memperhatikan Baekhyun dan bertambah suka saat irisnya bertabrakan dengan netra madu Baekhyun. Dia menyukai itu sejak semalam dan gilanya Chanyeol bahkan menginginkan Baekhyun lagi dibawah tubuhnya.

Mereka sesama pria dan Chanyeol sadar hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya jadi bisakah dia memintanya lagi lain waktu?

Benarkan Chanyeol sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gatau kenapa kalau publish di ffn selalu font jadi berantakan--"

Oke seperti biasa. Ga bosan bosannya saya ngingetin untuk REVIEW!!

TOLONG BERHENTI JADI SIDERS!! APA SUSAHNYA VOTE DAN COMMENT PERMISA SEKALIAN!


	5. Rich 5

HARGAI KARYA ORANG DENGAN MEMBEKAN REVIEW!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak awal hari semangatnya terbang jauh entah kemana. Rasa lelah dihari sebelumnya melebur jadi satu ditubuhnya saat ini. Mungkin itu adalah tanda agar Baekhyun segera mengambil cuti, liburan memang obat untuk merefleksikan pikiran dan juga tubuhnya.

Berlembar-lembar kertas tertumpuk acak diatas meja. Entah bedebah siapa yang menaruhnya sembarangan yang jelas mereka membuatnya menata hingga larut malam. Nafas panjang berhembus berat, ia ingin mengeluh tapi kiri-kanan tak ada siapapun. Konferensi pers sebentar lagi dimulai, para wartawan ramai dilantai dasar berjajar memasuki ruangan yang akan digunakan Chanyeol nantinya.

Rose tidak ikut konferensi pers, gadis itu ada di studio jadi otomatis Baekhyun tidak mampir kebawah.

Lagian untuk apa juga.

"Bisa tolong bawakan ini"

Baekhyun terlonjak ditempatnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol sengit tanpa mengindahkan ponsel milik pria itu yang sudah ada digenggamannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tangannya meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya. Dia mengangkat ponsel Chanyeol di depan wajah sang pemilik.

"Jika adikku menelfon dan menanyakanku, aku yakin kau bisa menjawabnya. Sekertarisku cukup repot mengurus gadis cerewet" Dan Baekhyun yang jadi lebih repot sekarang.

Namun Chanyeol hanya melenggang pergi dengan acuh tanpa peduli wajah masam Baekhyun.

Grezzz...

Hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu derasnya. Rintikan berisiknya begitu mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun menyusun jadwal Rose. Alangkah baiknya dia pulang untuk beristirahat dan kembali besok pagi. Harusnya begitu tapi bulan depan jadwal Rose sangat padat, tinggal beberapa hari dan Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Dia harus segera menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tinggal satu baris lagi dan dia bisa pulang.

"Ahh sial.." Kursinya terdorong kebelakang, dia berdiri untuk menghindari tumpahan kopi di mejanya. Kacau sekali hari ini hingga Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjambak kuat rambutnya.

Dia menarik beberapa lembar tissue didalam tas. Membersihkan dengan cepat lalu melirik jam kecil diatas mejanya, sudah waktunya pulang. Baekhyun menarik kursinya, dia membuat kotak schedule lagi dan mengetiknya dengan tidak sabaran. Besok tugasnya revisi, untuk sekarang biarkan dia membuatnya berantakan.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Tangannya merogoh kantong celana, ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering dan nama Ruby tertera di layarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menyentuh tombol hijau sebelum sebuah suara nyaring merusak telinganya secara tidak manusiwi.

"Oppa kemana saja kau ini?! Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan ratusan kali dan kau mengacuhkan semuanya"

"Hallo, are you there?"

"Ya"

"Ohh you're not Richard?! I mean Chanyeol?!"

"Dia meninggalkan ponselnya padaku"

"Aneh sekali, kalau begitu bisakah aku minta tolong padamu berikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol?!"

"Tunggu sebentar"

Baekhyun berlari kebawah dengan tangga namun dia hanya melihat sekertaris Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa menikmati kopi.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Oh, dia bilang tadi menemui Rose keatas Mr. Byun"

"Terimakasih" juga sialan.

Dia jadi harus menaiki tangga lagi. Tidak Chanyeol tidak juga si Ruby, dua manusia itu sama-sama merepotkan. Dia harusnya mendapat gaji untuk ini. Kakinya pasti akan patah jika studio tidak berada di lantai dua.

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya. Menenangkan sebentar debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan kedua tangannya harus bertumpu pada masing-masing lutut sembari mengambil banyak oksigen dalam satu hirupan.

Tangannya membuka kenop pintu studio paling ujung tanpa berkata apapun dan menemukan dua manusia yang sedang berhimpitan diatas sofa. Secara otomatis Baekhyun berbalik badan pada detik itu juga. Bayangan Rose berada dibawah Chanyeol tanpa mengenakan atasan membuat Baekhyun panas. Dia sakit hati tentu saja. Walau dia tidak pantas merasakan hal itu kepada Rose.

"Ruby menelfon, aku tinggalkan disini. Maaf masuk tanpa mengetuk" Tanpa menunggu suasana menjadi lebih canggung, Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol ditempat yang terdekat darinya lalu pergi dengan diam setelah menutup pintu.

Ohh matanya sudah tidak suci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini rintik hujan sama sekali tak memberi celah untuk membuat pakaian Baekhyun menjadi kering, coat panjangnya bahkan sudah sangat basah dan bertambah berat hingga titik-titik air berjatuhan diatas lantai apartemennya.

Angin berhembus bebas membelai kulitnya, Baekhyun melirik balkon yang masih terbuka lebar dengan tirai yang menari lembut pada masing-masing sisi. Ia lupa menutup balkonnya tadi siang, bodoh sekali. Sembari menutupnya, Baekhyun mengangkat sambungan telefon dari sebuah nomor yang sangat dikenalnya namun belum tersimpan dikontak ponsel.

"Halo" Baekhyun menjepit ponselnya dipundak.

"Turunlah kebawah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya turunlah kebawah segera!" Dan sambunganpun terputus.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia direpotkan dengan Chanyeol. Apapun tentang Chanyeol, ia tidak ada kaitannya dengan pria itu setelah konferensi pers bukan?! Tapi dirinya merasa tetap memiliki koneksi dengan Chanyeol.

Langkahnya teramat berat untuk pergi keluar. Terseret malas dengan gerutuan kecil disepanjang lorong. Suara dari mulutnya hilang ketika berada didepan lift. Dia mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya dengan seorang pria yang sudah tak asing berdiri disampingnya.

Ting...

Pintu besi bergeser menyamping. Dia masuk bersama pria berperawakan tinggi berkulit eksotis.

"Jangan mengatakan kepada siapapun jika aku tinggal disini" Oh ayolah, dari awal saling berdiri berdampingan sampai detik ini, Baekhyun sudah curiga jika pria bertopi hitam tengah menunduk adalah Kai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi Jongin-ah? Dramanya sudah lain sekarang" Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan nama asli itu tersenyum melihat lawan bicaranya balik tersenyum.

"Karena skandalku, kau pasti banyak mengalami masa sulit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dengan tubuh sekecil itu, kau mampu mengurus semuanya dengan baik. Sampai pebisnis dari Forbes mau melakukan konferensi pers"

Itu sedikit melegakan, seakan diingatkan bahwa beban dipundaknya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau selalu menarik perhatianku sejak dulu Byun Baekhyun"

Ting...

Pintu besi terbuka, Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih dulu setelah tangan yang selalu dirindukannya itu mengusap puncak kepalanya sayang. Dia melihat punggung milik Kai menghilang di ujung lobi. Helaan nafas berhembus gelisah, hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti cerita dibalik tatapan lembut setiap kali nektra keduanya bertabrakan ketika bertemu.

"Hei"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol datang dengan setelan yang basah. Pria itu terlihat datang sendiri tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Sedikit menarik perhatian Baekhyun tentang pakaian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang. Pria didepannya sekarang selalu memiliki selera fashion yang bagus. Lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol masih dengan setelan rapi selarut ini. Bahkan bros gucci nya masih menggantung dibagian kerah.

"Bolehkan aku menginap?!"

"Kenapa diapartemenku?!"

Bukan bermaksud untuk menolak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin malamnya menjadi canggung. Walau sesi bercinta tanpa disengaja dulu terjadi antara mereka namun Baekhyun masih asing dengan keberadaan Chanyeol. Karena pria itu bukan sembarang pria yang ada dilingkungan sekitar Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki segalanya dan pria itu tidak harusnya disini.

"Aku hanya mengenalmu, aku tidak ingin sendiri dikamar hotel. Bolehkah?! Aku akan membayar biayanya"

'Kenapa tidak Rose yang membawamu ke apartemennya' Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

"Yasudah, ikut aku" Bagaimanpun juga Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol yang pernah menolongnya waktu itu tidur di lobi.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang kedua mata Baekhyun mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah semenyesal ini meminjamkan pakaiannya kepada orang lain. Dalam hati meringis kecil melihat betapa tersiksanya Chanyeol dengan ukuran pakaiannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki pakaian longgar untukmu" Ucap Baekhyun kesekian kali, namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah bilang ratusan kali dan aku tidak ada masalah dengan pakaianmu. Ini nyaman sungguh"

Ukurannya memang tak sebesar pakaian yang ia kenakan tiap hari tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai pakaian dengan kain yang sedikit tebal jadi ia merasakan kenyamanan ditengah udara dingin yang menggigit kulit.

Apartemen Baekhyun tidaklah sebesar miliknya tapi cukup bagus untuk ditinggali sendiri. Pria kecil itu rupanya mahir mendekorasi dan menatanya sesuai dengan spot mana yang terlihat indah untuk dilihat. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira pihak properti yang mendekorasinya tapi Baekhyun mengatakan jika pria itu yang melakukannya sendiri. Ibu jarinya hanya bisa mengacung untuk pujian.

Baekhyun menata bantal dan selimutnya. Meneta sebaik mungkin walau nantinya akan berantakan juga tapi hal seperti ini merupakan kebiasaan.

Dengan tubuh begitu tegang, Baekhyun berbaring merilekskan punggungnya. Dia menepuk pelan tempat kosong disamping untuk membuat Chanyeol cepat berbaring. Ahh dia sebenarnya ingin tidur lebih cepat malam ini.

Sebelum kelopak mata keduanya terpejam, Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan dari sampingnya.

"Mr. Byun..." Panggil lelaki itu.

"Hmm..."

"Aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama saat mencium Rose" Sambungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun menjawab dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai ketika menciummu"

Oh baik, bagaimana Baekhyun menanggapinya sekarang jika Chanyeol sefrontal ini.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Park, kita sama-sama lelaki dan tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu" Jawab Baekhyun acuh, begitu tidak peduli dengan ungkapan frontal Chanyeol yang membuat suasananya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Aku tau dan itu aneh. Kupikir kau merasakan hal yang sama namun ternyata tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menciummu Tuan Byun, dan aku tidak peduli jika suatu saat aku datang menginginkannya lagi"

Mendadak Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang sarat akan paksaan. Ia tidak menyukai kedekatan yang intim apalagi sesama gender. Kejadian waktu itu tidak mungkin terulang lagi, tidak akan dan Baekhyun menganggap waktu itu hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Selamat malam Tuan Park" Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggeser posisi tidurnya lebih jauh dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

Tidak ada yang dapat membuat Chanyeol lebih jatuh jika itu bukan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda kecil itu untuk memikatnya. Ia tak mengharapkan rasa ketertarikan ini hanya karena pernah menggagahi Baekhyun tempo hari. Mungkin saja ya tapi mungkin juga tidak, Chanyeol terlalu bingung. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah yang paling egois karena dia sangat mengagumi wanita terutama Rose tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa pemuda yang tertidur disampingnya kini mampu menarik atensinya. Ohh dia tidak ingin menjadi gay hanya karena Byun Baekhyun.

Serakah yang egois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf jika fontnya berantakan:((**

Oke seperti biasa. Ga bosan bosannya saya ngingetin untuk REVIEW!!

TOLONG BERHENTI JADI SIDERS!! APA SUSAHNYA REVIEW PERMISA SEKALIAN!


End file.
